ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aerys Targaryen
Aerys Targaryen is a Prince of Meereen, brother of King Rhaegar Targaryen. He is the third born son of Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. Appearance Aerys, as the blood of Old Valyria runs through his veins, dons the violet eyes and the silvery mane of the Targaryen ancestors of old that reaches his shoulder blades. He stands just above five feet, ten inches. History Prince Aerys was born in 348 AC to Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. Born the third son, he knew from a young age he would likely never sit on the throne his ancestors have handed down over the past few generations. Content with this fact, Aerys never made it his goal to learn the ways of leadership and instead took to the sword. Once he began to speak, his great-grandmother Queen Daenerys began teaching him both the common tongue and High Valyrian, leading to his bilingualism later in life. From a young age, Aerys swung his stick around. Fighting with his elder brothers, their friends and his friends, he sought to become to best swordsman in the realm. He found in his training that the sword felt not like a piece of equipment, but an extension of his arm. Soon, he'd be practicing with real swords with real swordsmen. Not many children know they're martially adept at such a young age. In 360 AC, he decides to take to the harp. After purchasing the best one he could find and hiring a tutor, he took to it quickly. Later that year he begins to compose his own songs for the harp. When Queen Daenerys passed away, he and his sister decided it would be best to take a break from the world and sail out to an island just south west of Meereen. There, they spent every hour of every day together before returning to Meereen in the sixth moon of 370 AC. Death While leading a host of Targaryen forces to Bhorash to meet with Volanteen forces, he is ambushed by Dothraki. In the battle, he kills Khal Temur and is consecutively beheaded by one of his blood riders. Important Events * 348 AC: Born to Prince Aenys Targaryen and Trianna Maegyr. * 351 AC: After he begins to talk, along with the common tongue of Westeros, he is taught High Valyrian by Queen Daenerys herself. * 356 AC: His father begins to teach him the way of the sword. * 357 AC: The loss of his father upsets Aerys greatly. He looks for solace and finds it with his younger sister, who he was close with but became inseparable after this. He continues his training with his great-great grandmother’s advisors and his elder brother. * 360 AC: Aerys decides to take to the harp, purchasing the best he could find in Meereen and began to practice. He takes to it quickly, and begins composing his own songs in that same year. * 360 AC and on: Trains under the captain of the Dragonguard. * 363 AC: Kills his first Dothraki. * 367 AC: Accompanies a scouting mission and takes on a rather small Khalasar, barely beating them and making it back to Meereen with only a fraction of the scouting party they parted with. * 370 AC: After the death of Queen Daenerys and the crowning of his elder brother, he and Jaenara take their pleasure barge out into Slavers Bay (with a retinue of escorts of course). On this cruise, Aerys serenades Jaenara as the two relax with no worries on an island just south east of Meereen. * 370 AC, Sixth Moon: Aerys and Jaenara return to Meereen. As a storm rolls in from the bay, Aerys relaxes in his room as he plucks away at his harp. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3l4602/va_%C3%B1ellyrty_perzys/ His brother, King Rhaegar Targaryen, sends him to Bhorash at the head of three thousand soldiers. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3m3uzc/blood_stone_steel/cvbrjmx?context=3 Leaves Meereen. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3m71xu/%C3%B1uha_menti/ A Harpy is found in his ranks. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3mhn01/geralbar_bhorash/ Aerys receives a letter from his brother. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3mqkr8/l%C4%93kia/ His host is ambushed by Dothraki. In the battle, Aerys beheads Khal Temur but is quickly overwhelmed by Dothraki and is beheaded himself. https://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/3my2ct/i_am_the_sword_of_your_god_if_you_had_not/ Family * {Queen Daenerys Targaryen} * {Aegon VI Targaryen} ** {Daeron Targaryen} ** {Kyra Targaryen}, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. *** {Rhaella Targaryen} *** Areo Targaryen, King of Yunkai, Heir to Meereen *** Alys Targaryen, a Targaryen by marriage, not birth. **** Princess Aelinor Targaryen, Princess of Yunkai **** Prince Aurane Targaryen, Heir to Yunkai **** Princess Lyarra Targaryen, Princess of Yunkai **** Prince Aelor Targaryen, Prince of Yunkai *** Kevan Targaryen **** Roseclara **** Baelor **** Daella ** {Jaehaerys Targaryen} ** {Galazza Galare} *** {Aenys Targaryen} *** {Trianna Maegyr} **** Rhaegar Targaryen, King of Meereen **** Maekar Targaryen, Prince and Heir of Meereen **** Aerys Targaryen, Prince of Meereen **** Jaenara Targaryen, Princess of Meereen References Category:House Targaryen Category:Essosi Category:Deceased Characters